


Our Gentle Sin

by chibichi15



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Church boys, Confident Josh, Fluff, M/M, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Shy Tyler, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichi15/pseuds/chibichi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is the pastor’s son in a small New England church. He’s about to experience a lot of change when a certain boy moves to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *waves* 
> 
> This is my first time posting on AO3 AND in this fandom, so I am very new to all of this! I'll be honest: I've been nervous to post this for ages, so I'm pretty glad that I finally got around to it. The title of the fic was taken from a lyric from Take Me To Church by Hozier. The themes are very relatable to me, so I hope that you all enjoy this.

_Our Father which art in heaven,_  
_Hallowed be thy name._  
_Thy kingdom come,_  
_Thy will be done_  
_In earth, as it is in heaven._  
_Give us this day our daily bread._  
_And forgive us our debts,_  
_As we forgive our debtors._  
_And lead us not into temptation,_  
_But deliver us from evil:_  
_For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory,_  
_For ever._  
_Amen._

The congregation of Brookside Baptist Church rose and sang Praise God from Whom All Blessings Flow in A Capella to close out the service. Each member contributed to the melody and harmony as their voices rang out throughout the sanctuary.

“Good-bye and God bless you,” the pastor said with a warm smile.

 

 

“That was a wonderful offertory you played this morning, Tyler.”

The small brunet scooted farther into the leather seat and smiled to himself from the back seat of the car as he gazed out the window, watching the same row of cookie-cut homes whiz by. His mother then gently placed her hand on her husband’s as he maneuvered through the quiet neighborhood.

“Your sermon was wonderful as well, Christopher. Thank you. Ephesians is one of my favorites.”

“I know,” Pastor Joseph smiled and pulled into the driveway of their home. There was nothing really out of the ordinary about it in reference to the other homes on Pinesbrooke Road. Deep red brick, white shutters, black roof with a red chimney, and, of course, a white picket fence. The engine cut out and Tyler let himself out to open the car door for his mother.

Kelly Joseph was the definition of a good pastor’s wife: pleasant and beautiful inside and out. She was always smiling and cheerful. He could not remember a time where she was bitter or gossiping, much like the other ladies in the congregation. She was involved in practically every ministry within the church and was always willing to offer help where it was needed.

Christopher Joseph was the Senior Pastor of Brookside Baptist Church. He carried an air of respect wherever he went. This was not to say that he led his congregation with an iron fist; rather, he had the characteristics of a good leader and was a good-natured man. He was constantly studying his Bible to bring God’s Word to his congregation each week. He hoped to challenge them and allow them to grow spiritually. He felt that he had done that for the last nineteen years.

Tyler Joseph, being the pastor’s son, was in church whenever the doors were open. It had been that way from the time he was born and he never really questioned it. That was just the way things were, the last seventeen years being no exception. Sunday was morning and evening service. Monday evening had him organizing the sanctuary and preparing the music. Wednesday evening was prayer meeting, which would sometimes conflict with homework. Friday evening was youth group. While most of his friends would go to an hour service at other churches and get to relax for the rest of the day, Tyler was used to barely having time for a nap before having to turn around and attend the evening service.

“Lunch will be ready in a bit,” Mrs. Joseph called as Tyler quickly went upstairs to change out of his suit. He made it a point to switch to casual clothes so he could help his mother with lunch and place settings. He was back down in a flash as she was tying her apron on.

“You’re just in time to help me tackle this roast,” she winked as she put her hair up in a quick bun and opened the oven. The entire kitchen was filled with the aroma of an eight hour roast. Tyler slipped on a pair of oven mitts, stood beside his mother, and they both placed it on the cooling rack before transferring it to a more decorative plate. He snagged a small piece off the corner to taste just as she turned around to pull the roasted vegetables out from the bottom rack.

“Tyler, sweetie, could you please set the table?” she asked as she whipped up a quick gravy. “And after you’ve finished picking at the roast, let your father know that lunch is ready.”

 

 

“How is that piece going for your competition?” Pastor Joseph asked his son as he dug into his lunch.

Tyler gave a half shrug as he pushed around his carrots. “It’s alright, I guess? Still not fully comfortable with it...s’pose I could practice some more after the service.”

“Why don’t you practice this afternoon after lunch?” his dad suggested. “We’ll be expecting company tonight and we’ll most likely stay in the living room. Wouldn’t want you practicing then.”

Tyler sighed, knowing that if he practiced all afternoon it would deter from his studying for exams. Regardless, he agreed to an hour of piano. He never really argued with his parents, especially his father, even if he did not always want to do what they asked. He never questioned a lot of things.

Once everyone had their fill, Tyler stood up and gathered the plates to begin doing the dishes. Christopher thanked his wife for the delicious meal and made his way to his study to prepare for that evening’s message. As the brunet started the dishes, Kelly pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and moved to sit on the chaise beside the midnight black grand piano.

He knew she had chosen that spot so that she could listen to him play. She had told him numerous times that listening to his gift of music warmed her heart. Because of that, the next hour on the piano brought him joy as his mother sang along with him.

 

 

The evening service tended to lack in attendance. Most people did not want to make the effort to drive out after their Sunday naps. Tyler could not really blame them. There had been thousands of Sunday afternoons where he was tempted to say he was feeling ill and stay home. But here he was, sat in the front row of the chapel as he watched his father welcome the congregation. He was going through the chords for the hymns in his head, not really focusing on the words the pastor was saying.

However, one phrase caught his attention.

“We have special guests with us tonight. They’ve just arrived from Ohio this morning and wanted to join our service tonight.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, hesitant to turn around and see who these guests were.

Pastor Joseph smiled, motioning to the small group to stand. Tyler chose that time to finally turn around and look. The group, a family, made their way up to the pulpit to stand beside the pastor. The man and his wife both had dark brown hair and bright smiles. They had two children with them; a son and daughter.

“This is Pastor John Dun and his family: Marie, Joshua, and Hannah. We are happy to announce that Pastor Dun will be our new Assistant Pastor here at Brookside Baptist.” There was a short applause from the congregation as the pastors exchanged a firm handshake.

It took Tyler quite a bit of will-power to keep his jaw locked and not have it fall in his lap upon hearing the news. He did a quick scan of the small family as his dad continued to make introductions. It didn’t take long for his eyes to land and stay on the other boy standing there. He noticed that Josh had his hands folded behind him and a kind smile in his eyes. The smaller boy took in how the sides of Josh’s eyes crinkled beneath the fringe of dark hair as he smiled and he found it a bit endearing. He guessed that he had to be around his age; he seemed so confident as he looked over the congregation and gave a small wave. Pastor Joseph had been talking, but Tyler had tuned everything out. His focus was on Josh and trying to check him out without being too obvious. He was in the front row after all.

When it was time for prayer over Pastor Dun and his family, the brunet waited until everyone’s eyes were shut and the prayer began before he snuck another look at the boy. He was not going to deny the fact that he found him pretty attractive.

He definitely had not expected those warm, dark brown eyes to be staring right back at him.

Flustered, Tyler quickly shut his eyes and kept his hands folded tight in his lap. He was already nervously looking forward to this service to end. Maybe he could get to know Josh a little better without being terribly awkward about it. Throughout the sermon, he just ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept saying the attraction he felt was wrong.

 

 

Most of the congregation converged in the lobby to meet and welcome the newest members of the church. The Duns were very polite and engaged in excited conversation with each member. A lot of the teenage girls had moved to surround Josh, giggling and commenting on how cute he was. Josh was a good sport about it, giving each girl a grin. Tyler chose a spot against the wall, away from everyone so that he could observe without being in the limelight. He saw his mother approaching him and he gave her a tired smile.

“Sweetie,” she said softly, “why don’t you go say hello to the Duns? Joshua is the same age as you, so maybe you can strike up a chat?”

“I will. Just waiting for the crowd to die down a bit.” He turned to face her fully and kept his voice low. “I didn’t know dad was taking on an Assistant Pastor…?”

Kelly gave a little shrug and grinned. “Your father and the deacon board had been discussing it for a while now. They had interviewed several candidates and the elders had met last week for a vote. You didn’t know because it was for members over eighteen. A lot of prayer had gone into it and they accepted Pastor Dun for the position. Oh, look! Dad is chatting with the Duns now. Let’s go introduce ourselves.”

Tyler chewed his bottom lip nervously. His mother was perfect at being social; it came naturally to her. He just always felt painfully awkward in new situations. He stood beside her quietly as she introduced the both of them, trying his best to muster up enough courage to make eye contact. He shook hands with each of the Duns before getting to Josh.

“Hello,” Josh said confidently as he delivered a firm handshake. Tyler found himself staring and could not help but notice how smooth his voice was.

“H-hi,” he stammered once he came to. “Welcome to Connecticut!” He inwardly cringed as that last bit came out more forced than he had intended. Thankfully, Josh gave a good-natured laugh and his smile made a million butterflies explode in his chest.

“Thanks, man. It’s been really nice so far; pretty different from Ohio. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. So, here’s to a great friendship!”

The boys smiled at each other for a moment, maintaining eye contact for a while. Tyler was the first to realize their hands were still joined and nervously pulled it from Josh’s grip.

“Well!” Kelly said with a clap of her hands. “Why don’t we all head back to our home for dinner? Christopher looks forward to having you all join us. And we can enjoy each other’s company even more.”

 

 

The pastor and his wife were delighted to host the Dun’s that evening. They were well-accustomed to having guests in their home, but tonight was special. Welcoming the newest members of their church and making them feel at home was the intent. Hannah entertained on the piano, after a lot of coaxing, and everyone was impressed with her skill despite being only eleven. Tyler and Josh sat on the couch together, making small talk about school, friends, hobbies, etc. The small brunet desperately wanted to come across as interesting, but felt there was not much of a unique factor to him. Josh, on the other hand, had been involved in practically every sport, had done quite a bit of international traveling, and had the highest marks in his class. Throw in good looks for an added measure and you had the equivalent of popularity. However, Tyler found that he was very easy to talk to and that his own nerves were in check.

When it came time for dinner, Tyler and Josh sat beside one another. Both pastors sat at the two heads of the table with their wives on their right and and the children in between. Pastor Joseph led grace for the meal while everyone held hands and bowed the heads. Tyler resisted the urge to hold on too tightly. He also resisted feeding into the thought that Josh had given his hand a squeeze before letting go once prayer was finished.

Mrs. Joseph had made a spectacular bolognaise with just a hint of spice to it, a spinach and strawberry salad with a honey balsamic vinaigrette, garlic bread, and a black forest cake for dessert. Everyone praised her for the meal and she turned pink from all the compliments as she smiled. Marie Dun offered to help with the cleanup and the two ladies chatted over different family recipes while Hannah dried the plates. The two pastors retired to the study to chat more about upcoming sermons and topics at Brookside.

The two boys were left alone in the dining room. Tyler shifted his feet awkwardly as he tried to think of what to say. Every time he looked up at the Josh, he found him smiling, waiting for him to suggest something. It was too late to go outside and he did not own any video games that they could mindlessly get lost in to pass the time. Just when he was going to bring up another boring topic to talk about, Josh stood up from his seat. Tyler gave him a confused look as he made his way towards the staircase.

“Wanna show me your room?” Josh asked with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think? I'm a bit of an anxious wreck lol.
> 
> Much love <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to say this with the first chapter, but a special thanks to chess_boxing for suggesting that I even post this fic on here. You're the best. <3

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously led the way to his bedroom. Josh was close behind, looking at the different portraits on the walls as they neared the end of the upstairs hallway. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow the teen to enter.

“Nice room,” Josh said, walking around and taking things in all while giving an impressed nod. He took a peek out the window and looked at the backyard and string lights around the small garden. The small trees were already wrapped to protect from the harsh winter and a tarp was placed over the surface to sustain the soil. Tyler shuffled at the door, contemplating if he should shut it or keep it slightly ajar. He watched Josh’s every move as he observed his bedroom. He almost felt that, in a way, it was as though he were examining him. After all, a lot can be revealed about a person by the contents of his room.

Josh finally let his eyes rest on the bed. He gave a grin towards Tyler before holding his arms out, falling backwards, and bouncing impressively against the plush mattress. He gave a sigh and propped himself up by his elbows.

“Always love doing that. I don’t know why. Close the door?” he asked as he patted a spot next to him on the bed. Tyler looked out the hallway and, seeing that no one would be coming upstairs any time soon, shut the door. He loosened and removed his tie and hung it over the chair at his desk before sitting upright and rigid beside Josh. The taller boy rolled his eyes and pulled him back by the shirt so that they were at eye level.

“Don’t want to be talking to your back,” he winked, and Tyler could not help but mentally kick himself as he blushed. Josh folded his arms behind his head and looked up. “Woah. Dude. You have glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling?”

“I-I was like seven and really wanted them,” he answered and immediately felt embarrassed. “Never really bothered taking them off.”

“I want to see them.” Without waiting for a response, Josh left the bed to head over to the wall and shut off the light. What he expected to see were a couple of faded-green stickers haphazardly arranged. He did not expect to see a solar system of realistic planets and different bursts of color to represent nebulae. Everything in the room was covered in a burst of blue, green, pink, red, and yellow.

“It’s like you have the entire solar system in your room,” he said in awe as he fell back on the bed beside Tyler.

“I tried to arrange them elliptically on a downgraded scale around the sun. Barely had room for Pluto, but he’s right there in the corner above the closet.”

“You can fall asleep to all this?” he asked, waving his arms to address the multiple hues in the room.

“I love falling asleep to all this.”

Josh hummed and turned on his side to face the smaller boy.

“So, why are you nervous?”

Tyler’s eyes widened before he could catch himself and he looked down at the sheets.

“...I’m not--”

“Tyler ,” Josh interrupted,” we both know you are. You’ve been stammering and shifty and avoiding eye contact since I caught you watching me during prayer at church. By the way, shame on you for opening your eyes during prayer. _So_ taboo,” he joked as he winked. He moved closer to Tyler and they held each other’s gaze in silence. “Do I make you nervous?”

Tyler swallowed hard, unable to answer right away. He opted to just nod his head. Josh gave a soft, small chuckle and a pat on his shoulder.

“No reason to be nervous around me, Ty. I’m just like you, okay? Oh, can I call you Ty? I didn’t even ask,” he grinned.

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine.”

“I want us to be friends. So if I make you nervous...what is it that I’m doing?”

Tyler chewed his lip. He knew he couldn’t just blurt out that he found Josh attractive. What if he was disgusted? Or told his parents? He had never told anyone before and the thought of coming out to a guy he just met made him anxious.

“I don’t know…I get nervous meeting new people.” he answered, convincing himself it wasn’t a complete lie.

“Your eyes are really nice. Like a warm, hazel brown,” Josh said quietly as he leaned closer to inspect them. Tyler’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he caught a whiff of his cologne. “I like them,” the taller boy grinned. The voices of the adults carried upstairs and Josh moved to sit up. A gentle knock was heard at the door before Hannah poked her head inside.

“Josh, we’re leaving,” she said quickly before running down the hallway and back downstairs. Josh sighed and stood up to stretch and crack his back. Tyler couldn’t help but watch how his back muscles moved beneath his shirt.

“Well,” Josh clapped, snapping Tyler out of his daze, “we’ll just have to spend more time together to get over those nerves. Thanks for showing me your room. I’ll have to come over again sometime so you can tell me more about those nebulae.”

 

 

 

The Josephs stood on the porch as they waved good-bye to the Duns. Once their car turned around the corner at the end of the street, the family of three went back inside and Christopher turned off the porch light.

Kelly sighed and sat down on her chaise as she removed her hair from her bun. “I had such a lovely evening,” she smiled as she looked at her husband from his perch on the rocker.

“Yes, I look forward to working with John. He has a great family,” Christopher said as he put on his glasses and grabbed one of his commentaries to read for next week’s sermon. “It’s good that Tyler has a friend his age now.”

She looked over at her son who was sitting on the piano bench. “How was your time with Josh, sweetie?”

Tyler’s head snapped up and he gave a quick smile. “It was nice. He’s pretty cool. I showed him my ceiling and we just talked. He said he’d like to come over again.”

“Well, he’s always welcome here,” she said as she tilted her head. “I’m so glad you two hit it off so well.”

“Yeah,” he said as he stood. “I’m gonna go finish my homework and turn in for the night, if that’s alright.”

He kissed his mother goodnight and said goodnight to his father before going back to his room. His reading assignment for Literature went by quickly, and his Stoichiometry problems were not too difficult. Within forty-five minutes, he was finished. He showered quickly and changed into his pyjamas. Sliding underneath the duvet, the faint smell of Josh was still clinging onto the sheets.

 

 

 

Tyler had wished that he and Josh could have attended the same school. Since the Duns had moved to Brookside in the middle of October, it would’ve been difficult to be placed in the Christian school system with a smooth transition. As a result, the Duns decided to enroll their children in the public school system. Josh was accepted into Jefferson County Tech. Tyler had attended Brookside Christian School from Preschool to Twelfth Grade. He had never attended a public school, but Josh told him that it really wasn’t so bad.

He and Josh began to spend a lot of time together outside of school. Josh  decided to join him on Monday nights for sanctuary organization and music selection. Tyler had done it on his own for so long, but it was nice to have company. Even when he insisted that it would be pretty boring, Josh wanted to come anyway. The two made out a plan to meet at Tyler’s house for homework on Tuesdays and Josh’s house on Thursdays. Tuesdays tended to dissolve into more talking, while Thursdays seemed to be strictly homework. The brunet felt that Josh’s senior workload for forensics was more intense than his by a long shot, but he would always breeze right through it without any trouble. He seemed like the type of student who was just naturally brilliant.

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Tyler was sitting at his computer typing a paper while Josh was splayed out on the floor. The only sounds for a while were the clacking of the keyboard and the wind blowing outside.

“So, any girls you’re interested in at school?” Josh asked as he traced patterns into the carpet. Tyler faltered in the middle of typing and looked over at his friend.

“That was random.”

“I know. I’m curious.”

“...I’m gonna have to say no? I’m always focused on school and church and the music competition coming up.”

“So there’s no one? Not even a crush?”

“Nope. No one,” he said as he turned around, not really wanting to talk about himself anymore. “What about you? Any crushes at school? I’m sure some girls have had their eye on you.”

Josh raised an eyebrow at the brunet’s back. “Oh, you’re sure?”

Tyler kept typing as he shrugged. “Well...yeah. You’re good looking and smart and popular. You probably have some admirers.”

“...I did have someone ask me out, actually.”

“Oh?”

_I’m not surprised..._

“Mm. I said I was flattered, but I really wasn’t interested in him.”

Tyler’s back went straight before he swiveled around in his chair. “A _guy_ asked you out?”

Josh shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “Yeah? He’s a nice guy, but I just wasn’t interested in him like that.”

“So, if you were interested, you would’ve said yes?”

“Why not?”

The room became awkwardly silent.

“But...isn’t it wrong…?” Tyler said quietly. “You know...to like someone of the same sex?”

Josh sighed as he sat up from the floor. “Are you going to call me a terrible person if I say that I don’t think it’s wrong?”

Tyler looked down at the carpet and felt his ears ringing. “No…” He’d be the last person to call him terrible. He debated whether or not to tell Josh that he also agreed with him, but opted against it. He was too afraid.

“To answer your question: no. I don’t have any crushes at school.” He gave Tyler a small smile before lying on the floor again. Tyler opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but deciding against it.

_I’ll tell Josh...just not today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am floored by how many of you guys have read this. I really do appreciate it! Being new, it's pretty encouraging. I'm always up for chatting with anyone; just to get to know people. :)
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly Joseph had opened her home to the Duns to join them for their first Connecticut Thanksgiving. Despite the fact that no immediate family would visit, she always made an enormous spread for dinner. So, the Duns arrived at 11:30 that Thursday morning for brunch before the cooking olympics began. Marie Dun offered to help, not quite sure what to expect. Hannah kept herself entertained by watching Mrs. Joseph and her mother cook things she had never eaten before, but was excited to try. She was given the title of “Official Taste Tester” and was ready to try all the dishes before anyone else.

Christopher and John moved to recline in the den downstairs to watch the annual Thanksgiving football game. It had taken the assistant pastor barely any time to ease into comfortable banter and the two men had already discussed potential hopefuls for the upcoming Super Bowl in February.

Tyler and Josh sat across from each other at the dining room table letting their brunch settle a bit.

“Is this gonna be a day full of eating?” Josh sighed as he slumped in his seat. “This is already more food than what mom normally makes.” 

Tyler grinned and looked beyond the boy’s shoulder to watch his mother in her element. “There’ll be a ton of food. I’m not even exaggerating. A literal ton. Pace yourself and you’ll evade the Tryptophan Coma.”

“Tryptophan Coma. Oh, my god,” Josh giggled. Tyler stiffened a bit and the taller boy covered his mouth to try and stifle his laugh, wincing a bit when he realized what he had said. “Sorry.”

“S’fine.” The brunet looked out the window and ran his hand through his hair. He needed a haircut badly before his parents started to get oh him for it. “Want to go for a walk?” he suggested. 

Josh raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to whisper. “I think you know the answer to that.” Tyler grinned and rolled his eyes and pushed back from the table. The boys grabbed their coats from the rack and made their way to the door. 

“Going for a walk, mom!” the brunet called out. Kelly poked her head around the kitchen doorway. “We’ll be back in time for dinner.”

She blew each of the boys a kiss before waving them off and shifting back to the kitchen.

  


 

Brookside, Connecticut during Autumn was absolutely stunning. Each of the trees that lined the streets, mountaintops, and valleys gave off deep and vibrant yellows, oranges, purples, and reds. Normally, by the time Thanksgiving rolled around, most of the trees would be bare in preparation for winter. However, the hued leaves were still hanging on and displaying their colors until the last possible moment. 

The boys walked close together as the brisk wind would occasionally slip around and between them. At the end of Pinesbrooke Road was a faded white wooden fence. It looked like it had seen better days and Josh watched as Tyler easily jumped it. The road appeared to be unused by anyone and was covered in leaves from earlier in the season. Josh let his feet hit the ground on the other side of the fence and looked up at the canopy of thick branches. The sun was completely blocked out, giving the path before them a dark orange hue. He finally let his gaze fall on the brunet ahead of him before he jogged to catch up.

“This is my favorite hidden gem,” Tyler said after walking silently for a few minutes. “And when the leaves change like this, it just looks really cool. Like an endless sea of orange and yellow.”

“Do you come here to think and such?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” he answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s just a nice, quiet place. No one really comes out this way. So, it kinda feels like I have it to myself most days.” 

They walked for another two miles before they reached a fork in the path. The one to the left led up a steep incline while the other made a gentle slope downward. Tyler stopped for a moment before choosing the path to the right. The road twisted and curved the deeper they went as they trudged through more leaves. After another fifteen minutes, Josh could hear the soft sound of running water. The path led to the lip of a small, shallow brook. Small stones created a natural path from one end to the other that guided the way to a small indwelling on the other side. 

Tyler stepped onto the first stone and held his balance as he turned back to grin at the other boy. “We’re gonna go in there,” he said, pointing to the tiny cave.

Josh nodded and followed. Each rock was slick from the wet moss on the tops, but Tyler moved without any trouble, gaining speed until he spun off the last stone and landed on the other side. Josh moved with less finesse, his feet slipping around and sometimes splashing into the brook. Once across, he laughed and shook off his shoes before the two of them went inside the opening. A small rock ledge made the perfect bench and they hoisted themselves up. The cave amplified the sounds of the brook and the birds chirping in the trees around them. Tyler  sat cross-legged and leaned his back against the wall to face his friend. 

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly. “I’ve never really brought anyone here before.” 

“I must be pretty special, then,” Josh said warmly. Tyler smiled and looked down in his lap as he nodded. “I love it. Thank you for bringing me here.” 

Tyler closed his eyes, his annoying habit of chewing his lip and fidgeting with his hands coming back. It was obvious that he was nervous about something, and Josh’s eyebrows knit together as he moved to settle between Tyler and the rock wall. 

“Ty, what’s on your mind?” he asked softly, crouching down to look up at his face. The smaller brunet opened his eyes, feeling his friend’s face close to his. He sat back and Josh leaned back against the wall, waiting for what needed to be said. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something...for a while now,” he whispered before closing his eyes. “But I’m nervous.”

“You can tell me, Ty.” 

Tyler sighed and turned, his gaze fell on Josh’s, his deep blues locking with the brunet’s gentle stare. Somehow in the short amount of time the two boys had known each other, those dark brown eyes provided him all the confidence he needed. Josh had managed to become his comfort, his reassurance in himself, and as he gave him a gentle nod, urging the smaller boy to continue, Tyler took a deep breath and finally spoke. 

“I guess I’m nervous because of you. It’s not anything you’ve done. I’m just...really confused. You’re a great friend and I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you.” He scratched the back of his neck, but continued on. “I’m also really attracted to you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was struggling with my feelings and felt like it was wrong. Like I’m not supposed to be attracted to another guy. I mean, they tell us enough times at church that it’s wrong, but I don’t _want_ these feelings to go away. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable and I’d understand if you aren’t interested in me. I’m awkward and kind of a nerd and I’m not attractive and I don’t--” 

Tyler’s breath caught in the middle of his throat as Josh held his face in his hands. He leaned in, letting his forehead rest on the Tyler’s as he smiled, blushing softly. “Sorry. You were starting to ramble and say things that weren’t true.” 

Tyler let out a shaky breath and laughed quietly. “It’s kinda true…” 

“I don’t think it is.” Josh’s smile grew as his hands slid up to run through Tyler’s hair. “I think you’re attractive and I am attracted to you. I think it’s okay that you’re attracted to me. I also don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. You can’t help who you are attracted to.” 

In that moment, Tyler’s bright brown eyes blinked uncontrollably as the boy in front of him continued to grin and hold him close. His mind was still processing the words that came from the Josh’s lips. There was still shock, but there was no denying that he had just said the feeling was mutual. He closed his eyes and felt relief wash over him. Not at the fact that Josh felt the same, but in the reassurance that the guy holding him understood exactly how he felt. 

And that it wasn’t wrong. 

He was slightly startled when he felt a thumb wipe away a tear from his cheek he did not even realize had fallen. 

“Hey...Can I kiss you?” Josh asked quietly. Tyler felt his heart swell as warmth spread throughout his body at the gentle question. 

“Yes. Please.” 

There were no sparks or fireworks. There was no wild passion. That would be for later. This kiss was innocent and gentle; the start of something new for the both of them. Tyler held onto the ends of Josh’s coat, pulling him closer as the other boy held his face and let his lips move slowly against his. As quickly as it started, it was over. Josh pulled back as Tyler slowly opened his eyes. His head was still spinning from his first kiss and he let his head rest against the Josh’s chest for a moment. 

“We should head back,” Tyler sighed, speaking more to himself than the boy holding him, “before mom wonders where we are.”

 

 

 

The walk back to Pinesbrooke Road was quiet for the most part. Tyler’s mind was racing as he trudged absentmindedly through the fallen leaves; partly from the kiss, but also from what was to come. Telling Josh how he felt was scary. However, he was still afraid to reveal anything publicly. He already dreaded the thought that anything they did together would have to be done in secret. He probably would never be able to tell his family. It would devastate his father and maybe even jeopardize his position in the church. 

Josh looked over and could see how Tyler’s eyes were clouded with worry. He wrapped his arm around his waist and brought Tyler close. 

“I know what you’re thinking…” he said softly. “It will be okay. You don’t have to declare anything to anyone just yet. You have me here and I will do my best to show you that things will be alright. For right now, let’s just...enjoy this and our time together. This really is an awesome path.” 

Tyler smiled, wrapping his arm around Josh and keeping his head on his shoulder until they reached the fence bordering the road.  


 

 

Thanksgiving dinner was a masterpiece. Kelly and Marie had done an excellent job and Hannah was slightly stuffed from all the tasting she had indulged in. Everyone took turns praying for the food and saying what they were thankful for. Throughout the entire meal, Josh held Tyler’s hand from underneath the table whenever he could as they ate and joined in conversation with everyone. Second and third helpings were had and dessert left everyone pleasantly full. 

When goodbyes were said that evening between the two families, the boys shared a hug that was much longer than normal. No one questioned it and Tyler stole a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away from the brunet. Josh gave him a quick wink and moved on to shake Pastor and Mrs. Joseph’s hands, thanking them for a wonderful meal for their first Thanksgiving in Connecticut. 

The cleanup did not take long at all and Kelly felt accomplished after another successful Thanksgiving dinner. No one quite knew how she managed to cook so much food in such a short amount of time, but it was her talent and she enjoyed it every year. Tyler did the dishes, Christopher organized the dining room and china cabinet, and Kelly stored the food away for leftovers that weekend. The idea of turkey sandwiches for the next few days already had the Josephs excited for tomorrow’s meals. 

When the last of the dishes were finished, the brunet wished his parents goodnight and got ready for bed. He kept daydreaming in the shower, almost using up the hot water, his head in the clouds. Once settled under his duvet, Tyler smiled up at the solar system above him, wondering what it would be like for Josh to fall asleep watching the ceiling with him. He was sure that it would happen sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are absolutely amazing. Have good days, wherever you are <3


	4. Chapter 4

Academics had never been an issue for Tyler. He had disciplined himself to make sure he studied efficiently and went above and beyond requirements. Maintaining straight A’s throughout high school was no easy feat. He had already been informed that he would be the valedictorian of his graduating class. This was also the reason why he was chosen to represent Brookside Christian Academy in the Connecticut State Association for Christian Schools in Music Performance.

Students were required to have an arrangement memorized for either Classical Music or Sacred Music. Although Tyler enjoyed the emotions that came with classical pieces, most of the department at the academy pushed for him to perform a sacred work. He chose an expert-level arrangement of _This Is My Father’s World_ solely because it was his mother’s favorite song. It met the required minimum of four pages and/or two minutes in duration.

“So, when is this competition?” Josh asked from his bed. It was Thursday, so homework and dinner were  at the Duns’. It also indicated one week since they had both shared their feelings by the brook. Any time it came to mind, a smile would come across Tyler’s face.

“March 27th,” the brunet replied. His eyes were glued to his calculus book as he read ahead for tomorrow’s lesson. “Have to have it memorized by the end of January though. Just for my sake.”

“I’d like to hear it sometime.”

“Mmm...sure. Maybe after dinner.”

As he was turning the page, Josh tilted the book down and slowly removed it from his grasp. He set it on the desk and gave Tyler a soft kiss, humming and pulling back much too soon for the brunet’s liking.

“Um...thanks?” he grinned. “What was that for?”

Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I didn’t know I needed a reason to kiss my boyfriend.”

Hearing Josh call him his ‘boyfriend’ made Tyler blush slightly as he looked down at his lap. “It was just unexpected. It was fine - just short.”

“Well,” Josh said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he pulled Tyler from his chair, “would it be alright if we made out on my bed for a bit? You look really kissable right now.”

Tyler couldn’t help but grin as he bit his lip and nodded. As they lay face to face on the bed and slowly closed the gap, he decided that his calculus reading could wait.

  
  
  


 

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Dun,” Tyler beamed as he helped clear the table.

“It was no trouble at all,” she said softly. She tended to be very reserved and did not really speak much. “It’s always so lovely having you, Tyler . Why don’t you go chat with Josh? I can clean up.”

“It’s not a problem. It’s the least I can do for a delicious dinner. I’ll make it quick,” he grinned, already beginning to wash the dishes. The two of them cleaned in comfortable silence; Tyler washed as Marie rinsed and dried. The brunet began to tackle washing the lasagne pan when Mrs. Dun spoke again.

“I really am glad that you’ve been here for Josh,” she said, looking up at him. “You make him very happy. He just lights up whenever you’re together.”

Tyler turned towards her before smiling. “Yeah, he’s really great. He makes me very happy, too.”

  
  
  


 

The two boys went down to the den and Josh opened the old, upright piano. He pulled out the bench and made a grand gesture towards the seat, making Tyler giggle. He took a seat and admired the vintage condition of the instrument as Josh leaned against the wall and watched him.

“It’s not a new piano by any means. I’m not very familiar with it, but it probably needs some tuning,” he said shyly. “But, it’s what we have for now.”

Tyler let his fingers brush against the ivory and ebony, closing his eyes and smiling. “This is a beautiful piano.”

He readied his foot above the pedal, took a deep breath, and began to play. The introduction sounded like a soft lullaby and Josh watched in awe as the brunet’s fingers moved effortlessly across the keys. The emotion was apparent in his movement and Tyler spent most of the piece with his eyes closed. Through the key change and build up, his body swayed as his hands separated down and crashed at the end of the crescendo. The final key change displayed power and depth as practically every key was played. Nearing the end of the piece, the musical journey quietly softened, returning to its first movement. As the final chord was played, Tyler smiled and opened his eyes. He came back to reality, shyly looking over at Josh.

“That was perfect,” Josh said in disbelief. “Perfect and beautiful. You’re gonna win this competition, hands down.”

Tyler stood from the bench and hugged the taller boy, resting his face in the crook of his neck as he smiled. His cellphone buzzed in his back pocket, startling the brunet as he pulled away. A text from his mom said that she was on her way to pick him up.

“We’d better get you packed up. She’ll be here soon,” Josh said as he closed up the piano. The smaller boy pocketed his phone and fidgeted with his fingers as he waited. Once everything was put back in order, Josh switched off the lights and took the brunet’s hand as they left the den.

“I was talking to your mom earlier,” Tyler said quietly, trying not to sound hesitant as they walked upstairs to the Josh’s room.

“Yeah?” he smiled. “How was that? She loves having you over.”

“It was nice. She’s very kind-hearted.” Tyler bit his lip before he continued. “She said that I’ve made you really happy...so I told her that you make me happy, too. It caught me off guard a little, but it was sweet.”

“She doesn’t say much, but she’s very observant,” he answered, grabbing Tyler’s bag for him as they made their way to the foyer. “She’s right, though. You’ve made me very happy.”

Mrs. Joseph’s car pulled into the driveway just as the two shared a quick goodnight kiss. As Tyler pulled away and slipped his beanie on his head, an idea suddenly came to him. He didn’t know what made him decide to suggest it and it would be pretty bold for him, but he pitched it regardless.

“My parents are going away for the weekend for a pastoral convention,” he started to say as he began to open the front door. “Maybe after youth group you could. . .come over and spend the night?”

The smirk on Josh’s face was all the answer that Tyler needed. He chuckled and tightened his scarf around his neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Josh winked.

  
  
  


 

Youth group that Friday night was an outdoor activity. Despite the fact that it was early December, everyone in the tiny community was used to the cold weather. The Youth Pastor, Chris Harris, had been in the ministry for nine years. He had done an exceptional job bringing the teenagers together and challenging them to grow spiritually. After giving a quick message on God’s will and being open to following it, the youth leaders drove two fifteen-passenger vans to the ice rink.

Josh sat close beside Tyler, rubbing his hands nervously as he looked out the window. He visibly relaxed when the brunet gently took his hand and laced his fingers between his.

“You wanna hold my hand when we skate?” he whispered, making Josh smirk.

“I love how you ask questions that you already know the answers to.” Josh scooted closer than he already was, giving Tyler’s hand a squeeze and lowering his voice. "I’ve never been ice skating before. This could be a disaster.”

“If you fall, I will _definitely_ laugh,” Tyler grinned, “and then I’ll help you up.”

  
  
  


 

True to his word, the brunet laughed every time Josh flailed around and fell back on his butt. He probably would have been able to hold an upset pout for much longer if Tyler’s smile wasn’t so adorable. After the first dozen falls, Tyler decided to skate beside his boyfriend and ventured to hold his hand. They moved at a snail’s pace as the rest of the teens whizzed by. Some of the guys made comments for Josh to keep up with everyone and egged him on, but he just ignored them. Every time Tyler would look over, Josh’s eyes were glued to the ice before him.

The smaller boy gave a warm smile and a light squeeze before slowly slipping his hand from his boyfriend’s grasp. There was a brief moment of panic as Josh’s hands shot out for something to grab. He then realized that they had reached the middle of the rink. He looked up and saw Tyler in front of him, smiling and skating backwards but keeping the distance to a minimum.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Tyler said softly. “Don’t get distracted. Just focus on me and relax.”

Josh took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles as he felt himself move somewhat smoothly on the ice. Attempting to increase his speed, he gently let one foot glide before the other and maintained his balance. Before he realized it, he managed to reach Tyler’s outstretched hands. He took them, feeling his knees buckle before recovering. The brunet was practically beaming with pride as Josh pulled him close.

Then the toe of his skate hit the ice, dragging Tyler down and bringing both of them crashing down to a giggling heap.

  
  
  


 

“I’m so sore,” Josh groaned as the group made their way back to the vans. Tyler smirked as the other boy rubbed his backside.

“Well, you _did_ fall a lot,” he teased, “but you did well for your first time!”

“Thanks.” Josh winced, stepping up into the van and sitting gingerly on the seat. “I’ll just need a bath and I’ll be fine. Are you excited for tonight?”

Tyler would be lying if he said it hadn’t been on his mind since he left the Dun’s home the night before. Once his parents had left for the convention, he spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning. A part of him did feel bad that he had neglected to tell them that Josh would spend the night, but he convinced himself that they were always happy to have him come over and wouldn’t have minded. He wasn’t exactly sure what all they would do once his boyfriend arrived, but thinking about having the entire house to themselves filled him with nervous excitement. He caught those dark brown eyes watch him with a glint of mischief as he blushed slightly.

“I am,” he said quietly so that others wouldn’t listen in on their conversation.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” Josh winked as he leaned in close. “But you don’t have to be. Tonight will be great.”  
  
Tyler bit back a surprised yelp and blushed a bright pink when he felt Josh’s hand give his arse a playful squeeze. The taller boy simply smirked, sitting back in his seat and wishing the van would drive faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but you guys are the best. I'm still an anxious wreck when I post, but you guys help make it a little easier <3
> 
> This week I get to celebrate my betta fish's first birthday. His name is Jasper. Wanna tell me something you're looking forward to? Or even just a hello (lol this is my attempt at talking without being awkward).
> 
> Have good days wherever you are <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The rating has changed for a reason ;) Thank you so much for reading. Your comments have been so lovely and encouraging. Like, honestly, thank you. From the bottom of my tiny heart
> 
> Also, for anyone who would like, I've attached a picture of Jasper for you guys :)  
> https://s9.postimg.org/6sv80rmhb/image2.jpg
> 
> Happy reading! <3

When the youth group arrived at the church parking lot, parents were waiting in their cars to pick up their kids or offer rides. The two boys shared a smile and a friendly enough good-bye that appeared normal to everyone else, but they both knew they would see each other very soon. Josh unlocked his bike from the rack and turned left out of the lot to head home and get his overnight bag. Tyler watched him leave and tightened his scarf around his neck just as a strong gust blew through the lot. He knew he did not have a ride home, but he only lived a few blocks away. He decided to tough it out by walking home and figured he could get there just before Josh arrived.

The street lamps illuminated the sidewalk and made the patches of recently fallen snow glitter. It was a quiet evening and it felt pleasant having the whole street to himself. Just as he passed the intersection at Centre Avenue and Main Street, he heard a car honk its horn in his direction. As he swiveled around, he immediately recognized it as Mrs. Spencer’s red Volkswagen beetle. She honked her horn again and waved as her son, Tommy, stuck his head out from the passenger seat window.

“Hey, Tyler! What’re you doing walking in this? It’s like below zero!” He gave a warm smile and lowered his voice from hollering to a normal decibel. “Come on, we can give you a ride home before you completely freeze.”

Tyler smiled and looked both ways before crossing the street and approaching the vehicle. The Spencers had been members at Brookside Baptist Church for as long as Tyler could remember. He and Tommy practically grew up together and were both born into the church. Robert Spencer was the senior deacon and his wife, Lisa, was the head of the nursery department. They had been pivotal in allowing the Josephs to have a smooth transition into the community. Tyler slipped into the back seat and rubbed his gloved hands together.

“So, looks like you have the house to yourself this weekend. Any plans?” Mrs. Spencer teased. Tyler’s head shot up before he realized that there was no way that she would know that Josh was spending the night.

“N-no, no plans,” he lied. “Just the house to myself. I’ll be fine, though!”

Tommy shot him a look and arched his eyebrow, sensing that he wasn’t saying something. Tyler simply smiled, hoping he did not appear too nervous. Tommy had always been a relaxed guy and was pretty good at keeping secrets to himself, but he still was hesitant to let anyone know about what was going on between him and Josh. He inwardly sighed when the younger boy shrugged and turned to face the road again.

“Well, if you need anything, I’m just a phone call away,” Mrs. Spencer said cheerily as she turned onto Pinesbrooke. “You’re such a good boy, Tyler. I’m glad your parents trust you to not get into any trouble.”

  
  
  
  


 

Waving good-bye to the Spencers, the brunet quickly went inside his house before he exploded from guilt. 

“Thanks, God,” he groaned as he stared upwards, wondering if this was a sign that what he was doing was wrong. He shook the thought aside and focused on looking decent for when Josh arrived.

He toed off his boots and removed his jacket, scarf, hat, and two shirts, leaving his torso bare. He hung everything on the radiator to dry before moving to the fireplace. He readied the firewood so that once he changed, he could start the fire for the two of them and warm up the house.

Moving up to his bedroom, he slipped into a comfortable t-shirt and flannel pyjama pants just as the doorbell rang. He let out a deep breath, looked at his reflection in the mirror, and quickly went downstairs to open the door.

“Hey,” Josh smiled as he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. Tyler simply smiled and stepped aside to allow him in. 

“Did you walk here?” he asked as Josh dropped his bag on the floor to remove his jacket and boots.

“Of course not. I rode my bike.”

“And your parents were okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t they be? I told them I’d be staying over at yours. And yes, they obviously know your parents are away. They trust you,” he winked.

“Mm, fair enough,” Tyler hummed as he took Josh’s jacket to hang on the coat rack. He smiled at the fact that his boyfriend’s parents trusted him enough to let their son spend the night. Granted, they didn’t really know they were in a relationship, but he let that fact slide. They both moved into the living room as Tyler snatched up the home phone.

“So, I was thinking we could order a pizza, watch some movies, and see how we feel about what to do once we’re tired of that,” the brunet said as he cradled the phone against his ear to call the pizzeria. 

“I hope we get tired of that soon, then,” Josh said with a wink. Tyler blushed a bit, but rolled his eyes and smiled.

“What do you want on your pizza? Anything?”

“Anything but pineapple. It’s good...but not on a pizza.”

Tyler ordered a large deluxe pizza and gave his address for delivery before hanging up. He squeaked in surprise when Josh grabbed him from behind and pulled him onto the couch. Before he could get his bearings, his boyfriend kissed him hard and deep as he held him close.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all night,” Josh whispered. His voice was low and raspy, making Tyler bite his lip and press himself fully against the other boy.

“You  _ always  _ want to kiss me,” he teased, kissing his nose and smiling.

“You got me.”

Thirty minutes and dozens of sweet kisses later, the pizza delivery man finally arrived. Josh answered the door and paid for the pie, thanking him and closing the door.

“I think we could finish this without any trouble,” he said excitedly as he joined Tyler on the blanket in front of the tv and opened the box. The brunet was flipping through channels, searching for a movie they could watch along with their dinner. 

“Oh, I have no doubts. What do you feel like watching? There are horror movies or rom-coms. Two completely different spectrums,” Tyler grinned.

“I like horror, but whatever you want to watch is fine,” Josh said with a mouth full of pizza. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he caught a quick glimpse of a movie title on the tv guide. “Oh!  _ The Shining _ is on! Have you seen it? We need to watch it.”

“Is it scary?” Tyler asked, slowly taking a bite of his slice as he read the brief summary on the film.

“I guess? It’s old, but it’s good. Wanna give it a go?” he asked, pulling his boyfriend close. The smaller boy smiled and nodded, settling against Josh’s chest and taking a sip of his soda.

  
  
  
  


 

“Remind me  _ never  _ to go to an abandoned hotel. Ever.”

Josh chuckled as the credits ran up the screen. “Was it that scary?”

“Kids in horror movies just...freak me out,” Tyler said as he stood up to take the empty pizza box to the kitchen bin. “But, it was pretty good.” He folded the box and set it in the recycling bin as Josh stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Are you up for another?” Tyler asked as he looked over at the microwave clock as it flashed 12:48am. “That last one took a while, so it’s okay if you’re not.”

“I kinda want to go upstairs,” Josh replied with a wink. “to your room.”

Tyler blushed a deep red and bit his lip, knowing exactly what Josh was implying. It wouldn’t be completely true to say he had not thought of doing more than just kissing with his boyfriend. It had been on his mind for the past week. He knew he had zero experience in anything related to sex and was too embarrassed to ask how to do things. But if he were to try it for the first time, he wanted it to be with the boy right in front of him.

Josh sensed some hesitation from his boyfriend and his gaze softened.

“We don’t have to--”

“I want to,” Tyler interrupted. “You’ll just have to be patient with me. I’m pretty clueless.”

  
  
  
  


 

The two boys put out the fire and cleaned up the living room in record time. Once upstairs, Tyler entered his room and sat on his bed as Josh shut the door behind them. There was an air of nervousness as Tyler fidgeted on the bed.

“Hey. Do you trust me?” Josh said gently as he approached the foot of the bed where his boyfriend sat. The ceiling colors splashed blue and red light against his head as he nodded up at his boyfriend with a gentle smile.

“Yes. I trust you.”

Tyler moved to scoot back so he was resting against the headboard. Josh smiled and got onto the bed, making the mattress dip as he moved to close the gap between them. He settled his knees on either side of Tyler’s hips and straddled him as he let his forehead rest against his.

“So,” Josh drawled out, catching Tyler’s attention, “I’m pretty sure you had a birthday not too long ago, correct?”

Tyler grinned and ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Guilty.”

“And since you failed to let me know this important information so that I could get you a mind-blowing present, I guess this will have to do.”

He grinned down at Tyler who smiled up and nervously placed his hands on Josh’s hips. They shared a ghost of a kiss as the heat between them intensified. When Josh rolled his hips against the front of Tyler’s flannel pyjamas, he whimpered into their kiss and bit down on his boyfriend’s plump bottom lip. Josh smirked and repeated the motion, making him groan and shut his eyes tight.

“Does that feel good?” he breathed hotly against the smaller boy’s ear. 

Tyler tilted his head back and quickly nodded. The flannel was doing nothing to hide the fact that he was very much turned on. Josh kissed right below his ear and pulled back to stare appreciatively at the growing bulge.

Tyler opened his eyes just as the older boy pulled his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it onto the floor and grinned when Tyler quickly followed the same action. They both gave each other a silent once over before Josh moved first. He held onto Tyler’s waist and placed a hard, sucking kiss to his neck, loving the surprised moans it drew from the other boy. The smaller of the two watched with blown pupils as his boyfriend trailed down his stomach with kisses.

When he reached the waistband of his pyjamas, Josh kept his gaze on Tyler’s face and kissed the tip of his cock through the fabric. The brunet cried out and arched his back, panting and wanting more of that feeling again. Tyler had never felt this before, but he knew his pyjamas had to go.

“T-take them off,” he breathed out shakily before shutting his eyes. “Please…”

Josh nodded and slowly began to slide the pyjamas and boxers down. Tyler lifted his hips slightly to help. Josh pulled the pyjamas completely off, but pulled the boxers down slowly until Tyler’s cock bobbed free to rest against his belly.

“Oh, fuck…” he breathed out. “Ty...you look so good.”

Tyler had never heard Josh swear before, but he had to admit that it sounded hot. His chest rose and fell as he blushed and watched Josh stare at him. He had never felt that his cock was impressive by any means, but the older boy seemed to think otherwise. Josh let his left index finger run against the sticky fluid that gathered at the tip and rubbed it back and forth, making his boyfriend bite his lip hard. He let his finger travel down the underside, tracing an impressive vein until he reached the base of the length. He slowly wrapped his hand around, feeling the weight of it in his hand and giving a gentle squeeze. Tyler’s breath hitched in his throat and he let out a long, desperate moan when Josh let that hand slowly squeeze up and back down.

Pulling at the sheets, Tyler writhed on the bed as each pump increased in speed. More creamy fluid began to leak from the tip and allowed Josh’s hand to slide faster as it coated his fingers. Just when the smaller boy thought it could not get any better, he felt his boyfriend wrap his lips over the head of his dick.

“Josh!” he shouted as his eyes shot open. His gaze was met with a playful stare before he sucked on the swollen head. 

Hard. 

Tyler slammed his head back and moaned, feeling more of Josh’s mouth swallow deeper. He choked out a gasp when his boyfriend reached the base of his cock with no trouble at all. The wet heat surrounding him made his head spin as he rolled his hips up to feel more of that mouth. After pulling at and slamming his hands down on the sheets, Tyler grasped Josh’s hair as he spread his legs and opened his eyes to watch as the yellows and greens from the nebulae above painted the taller boy in color. Josh slowly pulled off with a pop and let his fist continue, letting his tongue dart out to slip into Tyler’s slit.

That was all he needed. Without much warning, Tyler arched his back, cried out, and pulled at Josh’s hair as his orgasm shot through his body. Spurts of come coated the Josh’s tongue and face as his fist coaxed the last remaining tremors from the brunet. Tyler whimpered and slumped against the headboard as he watched Josh lap the come from his cock and fingers. 

“Delicious,” he winked as Tyler blushed a deep red.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Tyler covered his face shyly. “And you actually... _ swallowed!? _ ”

“It’s all gone, isn’t it?” Josh grinned and sat back up to pull the younger boy into his arms. “You did great for your first time. Thank you for trusting me. Happy belated birthday.”

“Thank you,” Tyler said shyly against Josh’s chest. “Have you, um, done this before?”

Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked. “A blowjob, Ty?” He chuckled when his boyfriend buried his face even more. “Nope. That was my first time.”

“Seriously?”

“I’ve watched a lot of porn,” he shrugged.

“You’re  _ so  _ bad,” Tyler playfully tutted as Josh smirked back.

“And  _ you’re  _ a perfect angel who can do no wrong, even though he just shot his load all over the sheets and my face.”

Tyler’s high-pitched giggle filled the room and he blushed even more as he wrapped his arms around Josh. “Well, it was amazing,” he sighed before letting out a deep yawn. “I feel like I can’t move.”

“You don’t have to.” 

Josh maneuvered them so that he rested against the headboard with Tyler snuggled against him. He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, smiling lovingly when he realized he had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all going to hell, but at least you only read it and didn't WRITE it (AHEM).
> 
> I'll be away for the next few days for my grandpa's funeral, so there may not be an update for a while. There will be a lot of ceremonies and it'll be a bit stressful, but I get to see chess_boxing for a few days. So that's something to look forward to.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this! Again, you've all been so encouraging and I wish I could give each of you a hug. <3


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up early on a Saturday morning was not anyone’s ideal start to a weekend. Josh was startled from his sleep when he felt his boyfriend nudge his shoulder. He groaned and winced as the sunlight spilled into the room between the curtains. Raising his arms in an impressive stretch, he fixed Tyler with a groggy stare as he suppressed a yawn.

“Mmm, what’s up?” he mumbled, grinning as he took in Tyler’s disheveled look and bed head. 

“I need a shower.” 

“Umm...do you want me to join you? Is that why you woke me up?” Josh raised an eyebrow as he watched the smaller boy nervously bite his lip.

“I mean...if you want to? I figured you would,” he said quickly, “but I was just letting you know in case you woke up and I wasn’t back yet. And now I’ve woken you up. You know what? Just go back to sleep. Forget I said anything.” 

Josh rolled his eyes and pulled Tyler out of bed, dragging them both to the bathroom. 

“There’s no way in _hell_ you’re going to wake me up, tell me you’re showering, and expect me not to want to join you,” he winked.

  


“Please don’t get shampoo in my eyes,” Tyler pleaded. He kept his eyes screwed shut as the Josh massaged his scalp from behind. He was also trying to focus on his breathing since he could feel all of his boyfriend’s cock pressing against his lower back. 

“I won’t, darling,” Josh teased. He moved the shower head so he could rinse out the thick lather, being mindful to not let any get in Tyler’s eyes. “All done. So, how did you like last night?” he asked as he began to shampoo his own hair. Tyler blushed and tried to hide his smile while he grabbed his shower gel. 

“I liked it a lot. In regards to the blowjob,” he awkwardly cleared his throat, “I’ve never felt anything like that before. You were really good…” 

“Like I said: lots of porn.” Josh stood under the spray and let the shampoo cascade down his defined back. The brunet was mesmerized as he watched some of the lather roll over the curve of his pert backside. He had not been able to take a look at Josh below the waist last night, so he was enjoying the view he was gifted with right now. 

“Can I try?” he finally said as he dragged his eyes away from their distraction. “I feel bad that I didn’t do anything for you last night and I’d like to return the favor sometime.” 

Josh lifted his head and brought one hand out to pull the brunet up against him. The cute blush on Tyler’s face made his boyfriend give him a sweet smile as he kissed his nose. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “I didn’t give you a blowjob expecting you to give me one in return. So please don’t feel like you have to. I did it because I wanted to do it for you. Although,” he drawled, “if you want to try, I’m not stopping you. The shower isn't necessarily a comfortable spot for that, though.” 

“I think it’d be alright.” 

“If you want. We’ll already be in here, so that’ll make washing up easier,” the taller boy said with a wink. 

“Alright. Erm...okay,” Tyler stammered quietly as he moved closer. “Do you want to kiss first?” 

“Always.” 

Josh closed the space between them as the water cascaded around them. When Tyler shyly pulled away and slowly moved to his knees, Josh leaned against the tiled wall and gave him a reassuring smile. The smaller boy nervously wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and took a moment to admire as his fingers brushed against the dark hair. He could not handle how good his boyfriend looked and felt himself slowly leaning forward to kiss at his navel. The taller boy shivered and Tyler smiled as he splayed his hands out on his hips. The resounding “Fuck!” that echoed throughout the bathroom startled them both when the Tyler wrapped his lips around the head and slowly swallowed him down. He lingered for a bit before sucking and pulling away from the semi-hard length. He let his tongue flick at the slit and kept his eyes on his Josh’s half-closed ones. 

“Just tell me what to do,” Tyler breathed out as he momentarily pulled back. “I can pick it up quick.” 

Needless to say, the shy brunet was a _very_ fast learner.

  


With their shower finished, both boys made their way to the kitchen to fix up breakfast. Josh went to work on making the batter for the pancakes while Tyler made cheesy scrambled eggs and sausages. He could not help but watch his boyfriend attempt to show off as he expertly flipped each pancake in the skillet. 

“Do you have any chocolate syrup?” Josh asked as he peered into the cupboards in the pantry. 

“Mom normally keeps it on the top shelf to the right. There should be a new bottle we can open.” 

Once the cooking was finished, Josh fixed their plates and they enjoyed their breakfast on cushions and blankets Tyler had arranged on the living room floor beneath the bay window. The rest of the day was spent watching whatever was on tv and making out; neither of them could complain. 

Morning gave way to the afternoon and both boys had barely moved from their perch. Most of the day was spent kissing on and off underneath the bay window seat with light conversations scattered in between. 

“How’s your piano piece coming along?” Josh asked. Tyler was snuggled up against him and he played with the frayed edge of one of their blankets. 

“It’s been okay?” he half-shrugged. “I’m getting to the point where I’m just playing without thinking anymore, so that makes me feel like I’ve got it down. Mom insists that I practice every day, but I feel like I’m fine.” 

Josh quirked an eyebrow and smirked down at the dark mass of hair. “So you’re telling me that the week before the competition you’re _not_ going to be frantically practicing and freaking out to me about how unprepared you are…?” 

Tyler rolled his eyes and grinned as he turned to face his boyfriend and straddle his hips. 

“You’ll be exasperated when I do all of that, but you’ll put up with it and tell me everything will be okay. I don’t think you can tell me I’m wrong about that.” The smug look on his face was abruptly cut short when the taller boy leaned back onto the floor, bringing Tyler toppling forward with a startled squeak. 

“I love how you know me so well,” Josh grinned before closing the space between them. Tyler sighed softly against the kiss as he felt his boyfriend’s hands slide under the waistband of his pyjamas and boxers. His eyes shot open when he felt a probing finger trace teasing circles at the tight opening between his cheeks. Tyler’s face flushed a deep red at the new sensation and he instinctively clenched before trying to relax. The flannel pyjamas did absolutely nothing to hide his growing excitement and his smug boyfriend was very aware of what he was doing. Tyler arched his back and rolled his hips down against Josh as one hand clenched absentmindedly at his boyfriend’s hair. Just feeling his cock pressed against Josh’s as that teasing finger rubbed harder and harder was enough to make him moan uncontrollably. 

The taller boy wriggled his one finger barely past the tight breach when both boys heard keys at the front door. 

“ _Shit_.” 

“Hello? Tyler, we’re home!” 

Tyler immediately pulled away and sat back in sofa as his mother’s voice echoed through the house. He had expected his parents to at least call before getting home. Kelly popped her head around the corner and gave both boys a smile. 

“Oh, Josh! Good afternoon! I didn’t know you were here,” she exclaimed with a warm smile. “How are you? I see you’ve both just been relaxing this Saturday away.” 

 _Right. Relaxing..._  

She walked over to her son and placed a gentle kiss on his head. Never had he been so thankful to have a boner dissipate so quickly as his did just now. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to notice _that_. 

“Very well, thank you.” Josh stood up politely to greet Mrs. Joseph as Tyler stood awkwardly behind him. It was fairly obvious that he did not want their “session” to be cut short, but he was very impressed with how relaxed Josh appeared, considering what they were just in the middle of. “Did you and Pastor Joseph enjoy the conference?” 

“Yes, it was wonderful and very encouraging. Just what I needed.” She placed her bags down and made her way to the kitchen as her husband walked in and hung his coat on the rack. Pastor Joseph made his way over to the boys and gave Josh a pat on the back and smile. 

“It’s a few hours until dinner,” the pastor stated as he made his way to the kitchen. “Will you be joining us tonight, Josh?” 

“I wouldn’t want to impose at all,” the taller boy declined politely. 

“Nonsense,” the pastor’s wife called from the kitchen. “You would never impose, Josh. Tyler, come and set an extra place setting by your seat at the table.”

  


Most of dinner was spent with the Josephs asking Josh what his prospective plans for university were. Tyler sat silently and pushed the asparagus around his plate with his fork. He was always so impressed with how confident his boyfriend was in any situation. Even after practically humping each other, Josh was able to be cool and collected while he awkwardly stood off to the side in an attempt to go unnoticed. 

 _I really don’t know what he sees in me...we’re so completely different._  

 _He could do so much better..._  

He was startled from his thoughts when he felt Josh’s fingers intertwine with his own underneath the table. Tyler looked to his left and saw that his boyfriend continued talking with his parents without skipping a beat or making anything look out of the ordinary.  
  
He blushed slightly when he felt the other boy give his hand a gentle squeeze and could not help but smile shyly to himself. Here he was, holding his boyfriend’s hand under the dinner table with his parents right in front of them. He never would have dreamed that he would be able to do this with anyone, let alone another guy. It was in that moment that he was glad that, despite what self-demeaning thoughts raced through his mind, Josh wanted to be here with him. The warm, gentle caress between them was a much-needed reminder of that. He squeezed the hand back and smiled as he tucked into his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a while. The past few days have been pretty rough for me and I'm just now starting to feel a tiny bit better. School will be starting up again, so that will keep me busy. We'll see how that affects updating.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and read this! It really does mean a lot. You're all so lovely.
> 
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas morning coated all of Brookside in a gentle, sloping blanket of fresh snow. Despite the early hour, Tyler was already sitting up in bed, looking out the window and smiling. He was an avid fan of all holidays, but Christmas is the one time of the year that he especially looked forward to.

A soft knock came at his bedroom door before Kelly poked her head through. 

“Merry Christmas, Tyler,” she said gently as she walked over and pulled her son in for a hug. She kissed the top of his head and smiled as he hugged her back. 

“Merry Christmas, mom,” the brunet replied. “Is dad up yet?” 

“He’s already downstairs. I think he wanted to make sure some of your presents were in check,” she said with a wink. Tyler’s eyes lit up and he all but leapt out of bed. When he reached the base of the stairs and rounded the corner, Christopher was just placing one last present under the tree. 

“Merry Christmas, son,” he grinned as Tyler ran towards him and tackled him with a huge embrace. Kelly walked in soon after and the family of three sat together at the tree. The pastor opened the family Bible and began their tradition and read the Christmas story from Luke 2:1-14. 

“And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, ‘Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men’.” 

“Amen,” they all responded. 

A quick prayer followed before it was officially time to open presents. Tyler had always done his best to get a thoughtful and intentional gift for his parents. Growing up without any siblings never brought about the thought of having more gifts to himself. His parents were really all he had. He did odd-jobs throughout the year to save as much money as possible. So when his mom opened her present of a new devotional Study Bible and a KitchenAid stand mixer and his dad opened his present of a 10,000-piece landscape puzzle and a new power drill, the joy it brought them was well worth it. 

“You are so special to us, Tyler,” Kelly said as Christopher held her close. “We couldn’t have asked for a more perfect son.” 

The brunet simply hugged his parents as his way of saying “You’re welcome” to them. 

Well,” Christopher grinned, “It’s time for your presents in case you forgot.” 

Tyler eagerly reached for his presents underneath the tree. There were three gifts with his name on them. The first was a rectangular box that contained a mid-sized reflecting telescope; perfect for star-gazing on clear nights. The next present was a beautifully bound compilation of classical music. The brunet had been hinting that he wanted to tackle some new music sometime and excitedly thumbed through the pages. The last present was a narrow, golden envelope. Tyler quirked an eyebrow and looked at his parents in confusion. 

“What’s this?” he asked as he ran his fingers along the back of the glossy paper. 

“Oh,” Kelly grinned, “that one isn’t from us.” 

Tyler squinted his eyes at the card before untying the shimmering ribbon keeping it enclosed.

 

_Tyler,_

 

_I know how much music means to you. You practically live and breathe it. So what better present than give you an opportunity to be in the presence of some of the greatest music in the country? I hope that you enjoy these. I also hope I’ll be your plus one._

 

_Merry Christmas_

 

_Josh_

 

Tyler unfolded the flap of the card and all the air left his lungs. 

_He didn’t._  

He looked up at his parents with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

“J-Josh...got me tickets to the New York Philharmonic.” Once he finally said it, the warm tears finally fell freely. 

“Josh asked our permission before purchasing them. He bought them himself and knew that you would like them.” Kelly smiled as she pulled her son in for a gentle embrace. 

Tyler couldn’t stop looking at the glossy tickets. “A Night of Tchaikovsky” on January 24th. Second tier. 

_How much did he pay for these…?_  

“Mom, may I go see him after lunch?” he asked softly. “I’ll do the dishes and all the cleaning before I go.” 

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  


Christmas lunch consisted of a honey-glazed ham, garlic mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, and warm, buttery rolls. It wasn’t nearly as much food as Thanksgiving, but it always left the Josephs satisfied and full. 

Tyler all but scarfed his meal down. His parents didn’t stop him; they knew how excited he was to get to the Duns’ as quickly as possible. The brunet politely excused himself and, once he was finished with cleaning up the kitchen, he rushed up to his room to get changed into warmer clothes. Kelly offered to give him a ride to the Duns’, but the brunet declined. 

“I shouldn’t be gone too long,” he called as he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders and opened the front door, “but just in case I am, I’ll call home to let you know!” 

Tyler trudged through the fresh snow. The Duns lived about fifteen blocks away from Pinesbrooke Road. Getting a ride would have been the smart option, but he wanted to arrive on his own. 

When he finally turned onto Grove Court, he quickened his pace and reached the Duns’ home at the end of the cul-de-sac. He took a nervous, shaky breath and composed himself as he rang the doorbell and waited. He felt his heart burst when his boyfriend opened the door moments later. 

“Hey,” Josh grinned as he opened the door wider. “Merry Christmas! Did you like your pres--” 

That sentence did not have a chance to be finished because Tyler lunged forward to give Josh a long, deep kiss. It startled the taller boy enough to knock him backwards a bit, but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Tyler was softly crying as he rested his head on Josh’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly. “Thank you so much. You’d better be my plus one because there’s no one else I’d rather go with.” 

Josh chuckled as he held his boyfriend, rocking them back and forth in the doorway. He kissed the top of Tyler’s head and smiled softly. 

“I love you, too. You’re welcome.” 

Moments passed and Josh softly cleared his throat as he let his thumbs massage into the brunet’s sides.

“Do you want to spend the night?” he asked shyly, which was a bit uncharacteristic for him. “My parents wouldn’t mind, but it’s up to you. I can see you walked here, so you might not have anything to sleep over.” 

“Yes, I’ll spend the night,” he replied quickly. “I’d only really need a toothbrush. I could borrow some pyjamas, right?” 

“Of course. Come inside, please, you must be freezing. Mom and dad would love to see you.”

  
  
  
  


Marie Dun fixed Tyler with a plate of Christmas dinner, despite the fact that he repeatedly said he had eaten already. The brunet made sure to call home to let his parents know he would be spending the night at the Duns’. Luckily, they were both alright with it. After enjoying cookies and hot cocoa, the entire family went to the entertainment room to watch movies and relax after a day of Christmas festivities. No one batted an eye at the two boys cuddled together on the couch, which Tyler was very thankful for. He was happy that he could be comfortable with his boyfriend, but he was a bit surprised that no one questioned their proximity on the couch. 

Hannah was the first to excuse herself to bed at around 10 o’clock. The two adults remained to chat for a half an hour more before the pastor and his wife also retired for the night. As soon as their bedroom door closed, Tyler leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

“You’re a bit bold today,” Josh teased as he rested his head against the smaller boy’s. “I like it.” 

Tyler bit his lip and grinned as he pecked Josh’s lips and snuggled closer to him. “Today has just been a perfect day. It was really sweet of you to buy those tickets for me. They must’ve been expensive.” 

“Eh, it wasn’t too bad.” 

“I’m sure it did a number on your savings, but thank you.” Tyler shifted in his seat and looked down at his lap. “I do have a present for you. I can give it to you upstairs if you’d like.” 

“Oh?” Josh leaned in as he waggled his eyebrows. “You can’t just give it to me down here?” 

“It’s not like _that_.” He blushed, lightly punching his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Well, let’s go upstairs then.”

  
  
  
  


After brushing their teeth and changing into pyjamas, Josh sat on his bed as Tyler rummaged through his backpack. He shyly stood moments later, holding a slender, rectangular box in his hands. 

“My present isn’t nearly as amazing as what you got me…” he said softly as he approached the bed. “It pretty much pales in comparison, but when I saw them, I immediately thought of you.” 

Josh took the present in his hands and smiled at the determined attempt at wrapping. He removed the excess ribbons and slid the cover as his face lit up. He removed the two drumsticks from the white tissue paper and looked down at them. 

“I-I wasn’t sure how they would be,” Tyler said nervously. “You had said you played when you were back home and I didn’t see that you had drums since you moved here and I just...figured you would like them? There’s also a gift card for Guitar Center...to try and help towards getting you some drums.” 

Josh sat quietly for a few moments, which made the brunet nervously fidget even more. 

“...Do you like it?” he asked quietly. 

Josh gently placed the drumsticks back in their box and set it aside. He held onto Tyler’s waist and pulled him over to straddle his hips. The smaller boy held onto Josh’s shoulders and waited as he held his boyfriend’s gaze nervously. 

“You are the most beautiful and selfless soul I have ever known,” he said softly. “I’m so lucky to have you because I definitely don’t deserve you. I love you and I love this present. Thank you for being so thoughtful.” 

Tyler smiled gently and held onto his boyfriend. “I love you, too. Merry Christmas.” 

The two shared kiss after kiss until they drifted off to sleep. The small brunet had his face nestled against Josh’s chest and a calm smile fixed on his face as he drifted to the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. The night was still apart from the winter wind gently blowing. In his heart, Tyler knew there was no one else who made him feel so loved than the boy sleeping beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! School starts up this week. No, I am not ready, but I have to do it anyway. As always, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. You guys are great. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I apologize for not posting for a while. Life has kept me super busy, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this! I hope you enjoy this little chapter! Just a bit of fun for the boys ;)

“So, you’ve got a _boyfriend_?” 

“Yeah,” Josh smiled. “He's the guy I’ve been telling you about; the one who I go to church with. He’s still pretty shy, but he’s the best thing to happen to me. Plus: he’s really hot,” he finished with a wink. 

Claire rolled her eyes and grinned as she playfully punched his arm. “I assumed that much, Captain Obvious.” 

Claire Acheson was Josh’s locker neighbor and closest friend at Jefferson County Tech. She had dark ebony skin, hazel eyes, and long dark curls. She was born in Ethiopia and adopted at the age of four, so Brookside had been her home ever since. She always wore her hair in a messy bun so that it could be out of the way. Claire was a 4’11” ball of energy who always spoke her mind, but she and Josh got along right away. They had similar class schedules and she was the one to show him around when he arrived a few weeks into the academic year. 

The petite senior twirled one of her stray curls around her finger as she watched other students pass them by in the hallway between classes. “You know a lot of girls are gonna be devastated when they hear that Josh Dun is officially off the market, right?” she teased. 

The brunet chuckled and opened his locker to retrieve his Calculus and American Government books. “Are you planning on informing everyone on the breaking news?” 

“Who? _Me_?” Claire said with mock surprise. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just know that a lot of girls have had their eyes on you for a while and you’ll have to let them down gentle.” 

“I appreciate the concern,” he joked, “but it’s a big school. They’ll find another fish in this humongous pond.”

As he shut his locker, his phone buzzed from his jean pocket. Pulling the cell phone out, he saw that it was a text from Tyler. 

“Is that your man?” Claire cooed as she tried to sneak a peek at the message. 

“Yeah. It’s just weird that he’d text me during school…” 

“Maybe he’s bored? You’ve got a few minutes before next period starts. I’ll save you a seat by me if you’re running late. Mr. Jones won’t care.” 

The two friends went their separate ways and Josh waited until he was in a less crowded corridor before he opened the text. 

What he read was about the last thing he ever would have expected Tyler Joseph to say. 

 

 _I really want to suck your cock ;)_  

 

Josh’s head shot up as though someone would see the message over his shoulder. He quickly made his way to the restroom and, after making sure no one else was occupying any of the stalls, made a bee-line for the last stall and sent a reply. 

 

 **jesus Ty gimme some warning before u send a message like that. care to expound?? ;)**  

 

Tyler’s reply was fast and the brunet momentarily wondered if his boyfriend was in a bathroom stall sending texts as well. 

 

 _I want you in bed on your back with me sucking your cock and making you come. I’m really horny right now._  

 

 **fuck thats hot. where r u??**  

 

 _Home. I skipped because I wasn’t feeling well...but now I can’t stop thinking about you. Are you in class??_  

 

 **i should be, but i got ur txt. txting in the bathroom.**  

 

 _...Do you have time?_  

 

Josh checked the time on his phone. The bell for next period would ring any second, but he could not pass this up. 

 

 **totally.**  

 

 _Good. I’m naked in bed and I’m already touching myself imagining how you’d feel in my mouth._  

 

Josh let out a low groan as he bit his lip and typed his response. His jeans were already beginning to feel too tight. 

 

 **babe i bet u look so good rn. id be all over u if i was there.**  

 

There was a bit of a delay in Tyler’s response. Trying to wait patiently, Josh unzipped his jeans and let his hand slowly slip under the waistband of his boxers as he leaned against the stall door. What came through his phone next made all the air leave his lungs. 

The image took up his entire phone screen. Tyler’s eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was slightly open. His cheeks were tinted with just a small bit of pink as he kept his gaze on the camera lens. Josh could tell from the angle the shot was taken at that his boyfriend’s back was arched to show off his body. The picture was able to capture down the expanse of his slender body and finished with his left hand gripping his cock as precome pooled at the tip. 

 

 _This is what you do to me. ;)_  

 

Josh was practically speechless. Here was his “shy” boyfriend practically sending sex through a text, yet he still managed to look angelic and innocent. He finally wrapped his hand around his own cock and groaned as he shut his eyes and began a steady, pumping rhythm. All he could think about was how Tyler was touching himself at the same exact time, probably biting his lip and spreading his legs wider as his body tightened, and moaning louder and louder with each tug. Another vibration from his phone made his eyes fly open as he quickly scanned the text. 

 

 _I’m touching myself just like you did when we were alone at my house...only my finger is much deeper than yours went before my parents came home. ;)_  

 

Josh tightened his grip; the mental image of Tyler fingering himself was too much as he came in his hand with a breathless moan. 

 

 **you little tease. i def just came from that.**  

 

_You love it.  Sorry if I made you late for class. I’ll talk to you later. Maybe you can stop by after school. ;) Talk later!_

  
Josh grinned at his phone before pocketing it. He made quick work of cleaning up and washing his hands before hurrying to class. Calculus was well under way, but Mr. Jones did not pay much attention to him slipping into the back of the class. Claire gave a knowing smirk as he sat down and Josh could already tell she would want details. All that was running through his mind was that he could not believe what just took place. He was already counting down the hours to going to Tyler’s after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great and thank you for your sweet comments. They really do make me smile. <3


End file.
